A king by any other name
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Elissa saved him at the battle along with Duncan and Alistair, now that the four of them live how will they battle this up-coming Blight with Loghain against them. And when both Alistair and Cailan fall for the beautiful Cousland what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't owe dragon age! Duh!**

**Hope you like this story… It's sort of Cousland/Cailan/Alistair… so please enjoy **** I love reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Elissa Cousland stood face to face with the King of Ferelden, his rugged look made it hard to identify him as king at times; she bowed her head as her long golden hair fell over her shoulders and in front of her face, he let out a chuckle in return before she looked back up at him with her stunning bright teal colored eyes. "No need to be so formal, friend!" He chuckled once more placing his hand out for her.

Elissa hesitated for a moment but then firmly shook his hand. "You are too kind your Majesty." She added nervously still feeling upset about the acts that had just occurred.

He stared at her for a moment keeping a firm hold of her hand. "You are from Highever?" He mused before finally releasing her hand.

"I am Elissa Cousland, you're Majesty." Her voice was small as her mind wondered back to her mother and father who she had left to die so she could live.

"Ah, you are Bryce's daughter! How is your father?" He grinned out happily clearly not aware of what had happened back in Highever. "I wouldn't have imagined he'd let his favorite daughter go!"

Elissa's eyes darted to the dirt covered ground as she held back the tears as hard as she could; Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder firmly as soon as he noticed her face. "He is dead you're Majesty, his wife too… Arl Howe had betrayed them and he would have slaughtered us as well if we hadn't of escaped and told you any story he would like." Elissa's large black Mabari whimpered lightly nudging Elissa's leg with his large head.

"I am sorry to hear that, we will have revenge as soon as we are done here, that I promise you." King Cailan took a firm hold of the young girls' shoulders and gave her a reassuring pat before pulling back. "I'd love to say and chat but I must be off to Loghain before he sends out a search party, I will see you later." And with that Cailan and the guards with him turned and left leaving Duncan and Elissa alone.

"Shall we begin the joining?" Duncan questioned holding out his hand gesturing for her to start walking, Elissa stayed silent but gave him a nod to know that she was ready and began walking. "There is a Grey Warden that I want you to go and talk to too tell him you are here and ready, his name is Alistair, once you find him we can begin. You're Mabari can stay with me as you do so." Duncan spoke leading the girl across the large stone bridge that stood over a large ditch under the ground.

"Duncan…" Elissa barely got it out as her throat had dried up. "… Thank you for saving me…"

"You have an amazing spirit dear girl; you didn't need to die back there." Duncan replied nodding his head before taking her large Mabari and walking off leaving Elissa to wander.

Elissa walked around the camp they had set up in Ostagar, the runes stood determinedly as she imagined what they looked like before they had crumbled to the ground, soldiers stood in huddles with their faithful Mabari dogs ready at their sides. She spotted and elderly woman resting up against an old tree as she nervously made her way over to her.

She looked as if she was resting and Elissa gently cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

"Yes dear?" The lady replied swiftly pushing herself off the old tree to stand on her own two feet. "You must be the new recruit Duncan brought in." She smile was warm and gentle.

"Yes, Elissa Cousland." She bowed her head politely as once again her long golden hair fell in front of her face, she lifted her head and pushed her long golden hair back behind her back as it reached down to her bottom, it sat in loose ringlets that suited her so beautifully.

"Oh my lady it is a pleasure." The elderly lady sounded surprised while she bowed her head. "My name is Wynne."

"Well met." Elissa spoke sweetly as always before feeling the need to hurry. "I am looking for a Grey Warden called Alistair?"

Wynne thought for a moment as her facial expression changed to fold into a thinking face. "Why yes he is just in the building over there." She pointed.

"Thank you, I apologize but I must be off." With a bow of her head once more Elissa made her way towards the tower she was directed too. A disgruntled man roughly pushed passed her causing her to actually spin around a little due to the force.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." A voice spoke from behind her causing her to spin back around on her heels to see a rather attractive man behind her. "Am I right?"

"You're odd." She stated simply looking at him intently. "Alistair?"

"You must be Elissa, the new recruit right?" He questioned walking up to the lovely looking girl a little entranced by her. "We have been waiting a while so I'm hoping your she."

"I am… she?" Elissa bit her bottom lip lightly a little confused by this odd boy. "I was told we could start once I told you I was ready?"

"Yes that's right, shall we get going then?"

* * *

Elissa's eyes slowly opened as she let out a rather loud groan, a loud whimper rang through her ears as two seconds later she felt a large sloppy tongue on the side of her cheek. "Eh Timber." She complained pushing the hefty Mabari off of her.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked curiously looking down at her with Alistair by his side. "You are now a Grey Warden, welcome."

"That… was the worse thing… I have ever been through." Elissa replied pulling herself up into a seated position, she rubbed the left side of her head gently as Timber softly nudged her side and whimpered once more. "I am okay." She smiled sweetly at her faithful hound.

Alistair held out his hand for her gesturing her to take it, as soon as she did he helped her too her feet, she felt so light. "It's good you survived."

"Yes well the king has requested you already Elissa so once you are ready please come find us." Duncan patted her left arm reassuringly before turning around and walking off.

"You better follow him." Alistair spoke softly finally releasing her soft pale hand. "You don't want to keep the king now do you?" He chuckled lightly and Elissa wasn't really sure why, but she nodded and made her way after Duncan, Timber by her side.

She saw Duncan and Cailan with another man just off in the distance, guards wondered around them protectively as Elissa slipped quietly beside Duncan, almost without notice.

"Ah Elissa." Duncan spoke as soon as she was next to him causing Cailan and the other man look down at her, she wasn't too short but she was only young so the men towered over her.

"I hear congratulations are in order my dear!" Cailan said proudly towards Elissa. "It is an honor to join the Grey Warden ranks! You should be proud!"

"I am Sir." Elissa replied bobbing her head down, not quite sure how to act towards the King. "Thank you." She quickly added before flushing a shade of pink across her pale cheeks.

He chuckled once more at Elissa's actions which didn't help her already embarrassed self. "Right so we light the beacon and you will charge?"

"That's right you're Majesty." The tall black hair man answered the King holding his gaze thickly on Elissa. "You really shouldn't be fighting in the front line."  
"Nonsense Loghain, so we will send the new recruit and Alistair to light the beacon." Cailan shrugged off Loghain's concern now putting his attention on Elissa.  
"Your Majesty… If I may… Alistair is a skilled warrior and I a skilled rogue; please don't send us to do that when we can fight by your side." Her voice was unsure as the words spewed out of her mouth. "Please Ser Send men before the battle starts to wait up there, if something goes wrong they can light it early already there… We want to serve you…"

The King stared at her for a moment as she shifted on her feet uncomfortably feeling all three sets of eyes on her. "Alright."

"Alright?" Loghain and Duncan spoke in unison both with surprise wrapped around the single word.

Cailan let out a laugh before place a hand on Elissa's shoulder. "The girl wants to prove herself so let her fight beside me!"

"And Alistair Ser?" She mused staring up at the very handsome King, _"He looks a little like Alistair."_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, of course." He nodded before facing Loghain once more. "We are ready."

* * *

Alistair was glad to hear that he could fight beside the king and Duncan instead of being an errand boy and couldn't stop thanking Elissa for the chance she had given him and soon they were armored up and the battle was set. Elissa, Duncan and Alistair stood proudly next to the King ready to fight for the good of Ferelden, Timber stood furiously next to his owner as Elissa ordered him to stay by her side at all times.

"For Ferelden!" Cailan yelled raising his sword up towards the sky getting many 'for Ferelden' yells in return. "Stand you're ground men, let us send these Darkspawn back to where they came!"

The Darkspawn appeared in the distance in a large number as the warriors stood ready to fight for their lives, for their king. The rain began to fall making light 'clangs' as the droplets fell onto the heavy armor the guards wore, then in an instant, the Darkspawn were charging towards the small army that surrounded the King.

Alyssa stood with both of her sharp, beautifully crafted swords in either hand at the ready; the Darkspawn had hit the front line as the sounds of the battlefield filled her ears. She took a glance at the hills at which the Darkspawn had come from and was horrified at the many Darkspawn flooding towards them; she was even more worried when the bright burning light caught the corner of her eyes. _"The tower is lit already something's wrong."_

The battle raged on and only Elissa seemed to notice the tower, but Loghain's men were no where to been seen; she swiftly stabbed yet another Darkspawn as blood covered her from head too toe. Many were falling on both sides and the smell of blood lay thick in the air, Elissa turned to her left to see an ogre charging at the King, she took up her swords and ran to the ogre without even thinking, it grabbed a hold of Cailan tightly as Duncan watched in horror as the beast brought Cailan to his face. Elissa let out a type of Roar as she jumped up onto the monsters back and stabbed the back of its neck, slicing deeply all the way down to its back with both swords; the sound it made was horrific as it dropped Cailan and stumbled back to whack Elissa to the ground, rough enough to dent and weaken her armor before falling.

"You saved my life good lady." Cailan called out in exhaustion as he looked at the girl on the floor.

He hadn't notice the Darkspawn charging at her with its blood stained axe as it swooped down on her yelling in its own tongue, Timber growled and tackled the Darkspawn but it had still gotten Elissa firmly across her stomach where the armor had been weaken, slicing through the armor and a good ways into her stomach as she let out a cry.

"There are too many." Duncan spoke as he and Alistair stood around the king who quickly ran over to Elissa.

"Ser the tower as been lit since the battle began… Loghain is not coming." Elissa moaned out in pain holding onto her heavily bleeding stomach. "We must retreat."

"She is right you're Majesty." Duncan called out slicing another Darkspawn down onto the ground.

The king thought for a moment as he looked at the wounded Duncan and Alistair and the gravely wounded Elissa. "Alright."

Elissa pulled herself onto her feet and shoved her swords back into their places; she grabbed a hold of Timber before taking a look at the three men. "For maker's sake follow Timber and don't look back. Go boy."

She released him as Timber took off, Duncan, Cailan, Alistair and Elissa fled from the battle field, there was a horrid noise behind them as the battle raged on with less and less men left standing, a Darkspawn archer had seen them retreating as it let out a growl before loading its bow and arrow, as it lined up it shot, it took it, the arrow whirled through the air before hitting Elissa in the back causing her body to jolt forward, Elissa's whole body shook with pain as blood leaked out of her, the only thing keeping her legs running was the adrenaline of getting away and staying alive; they had successfully escaped the battle field, for now.

It had felt like hours before Timber stopped running, the three men and Elissa huffed and puffed finally being able to have a breather, the rain still fell heavily as they became drenched, Elissa grabbed onto her stomach before feeling herself grow faint; Timber was barking at her worriedly as she stumbled to stay on her feet.

"Elissa!" The three men called out at once before Duncan grabbed the falling girl, now noticing the large arrow sticking out of her back to go along with her lovely stomach wound.

Duncan looked at the battered young girl proudly, although she was badly hurt she had been a hero back on the battle field. "She is gravely wounded we must find help."

"Once we are out of here I will get my revenge on Teyrn Loghain." Cailan said bitterly while looking at his wounded Grey Wardens who gave everything to save him. "Mark my word."

"We should wait… your Majesty; as far as everyone is aware, you are dead… we are dead… just wait… I …" Elissa's words got slower and further apart as her eyes began to slowly close and become heavy.

"Elissa my dear you must stay with us." Duncan called out to her as he held her standing. "My dear you must try to stay with us."

A loud noise came out of the near by trees as Alistair and Cailan held out their weapons ready to strike while Timber stood in front of Elissa protectively with a low growl, a large ugly black spider appeared from the shadow of the trees before slowly morphing into a human.

"Tis' only I." The witch Alistair and Elissa had met out in the wild was standing in front of them.

"Morrigan right?" Alistair asked in his droned out voice. "The witch with her mother."

"I am only here by mothers wishing, she saw the battle and the wounded 'charming woman' as she say, twas her magic that aided your escape." Morrigan replied folding her arms firmly across her chest taking a glance at Elissa barely moving before she added. "She doesn't have long so I suggest you follow me to my mothers, she will heal her up."

Duncan passed Elissa gently over to the king; he had the least wounds on him as the Grey Wardens fought hard to protect him at all costs. He hoisted the girl up into his arms and held onto her tight before nodding to the witch to let her know to go, to this Morrigan swiftly led them through the Korcari wilds and towards their little home.

* * *

Once the hut was in view an old woman stood with her arms folded across her chest waiting for them to come. "Ah, finally child I was beginning to wonder if the Darkspawn had got you too." She snickered towards her daughter who rolled her eyes in return.

"Can you help, Elissa?" Alistair asked taking a look at the now even paler girl as her limbs were floppy and her eyes shut.

The woman let out a shrill laugh before pointing over towards the hut gesturing them to take her over there, she too made her way over before opening the door for them and leading them in.

It had taken a lot but the old lady had finally healed Elissa, she was still unconscious but was on her way to waking up, she turned to the three healing men as soon as she exited her hut. "She is alive and recovering but it'll still hurt when she gets up."

"Thank the maker." Alistair sighed with relief before relaxing just a little.

Duncan looked over to Cailan who was staring at the fire blankly. "You're Majesty, are you alright?"

"No Duncan my old friend, it seems that he had been planning his for quite some time. Thankfully I had you and your trainee wardens at my side." Cailan answered turning to face the Senior Grey Warden, before turning to the old apostate. "Thank you good Lady."

She let out another husky laugh while looking at the young man. "No, no thank _you._"

Just then the hut door swung open with a squeak, their heads turned to see Elissa slowly making her way out the door, hand across her stomach clearly uncomfortable, Cailan jumped up and too her side in a second. "I never got to thank you properly." He spoke sweetly helping the girl steady on her feet.

"Just doing my job you're Majesty." She spoke quietly wrinkling her nose a little with ever step. "I'm just glad we made it out alive."

Timber barked happily as he bounded over to Elissa wagging his tail. "He was worried about you my dear, faithful hound you have there." Duncan chuckled lightly watching Timber jump around her blissfully.

Elissa slowly sat down next to the fire along with the others, she took a deep breath and looked up at them "I think we should keep that fact that the two of you are alive… a secret."

"Why would you think that?" Cailan questioned inquisitively staring at the young, beautiful Cousland girl.

Elissa thought for a moment as the fire burnt brightly in the darkness of night. "Because… um your Majesty… Teyrn Loghain has been planning this for a long time and who knows what lies he has made up or what he has planned for that matter. We should wait to see what happens before you go bounding in there calling a hero a traitor… argh Ser!" She flushed a shade of pink before turning her face away.

"I think she has a point." Duncan chimed in taking a look at the King, then Elissa. "Maybe we should wait."

"It won't be for long…" Elissa added quickly. "I just think we should pretend that Alistair and I were the only ones to escape… You would come along with us… but less… King…ly and… warden…y." She cleared her throat quickly in embarrassment.

Timber placed his large black snout on Elissa lap as she gently placed her hand onto his head and patted him. There was a long awkward silence as they looked between each other.

"Alright then." Cailan finally spoke breaking the silence causing all eyes too fall on him. "Elissa has a point we should wait…"

"In the meantime we can build up our army against the blight, use the treaties found." Alistair spoke up nervously looking between them.

"I'm still not sure this is a real blight." Cailan scoffed arrogantly. "There was no Archdemon that I have seen."

"That's because you aren't a Grey Warden Cailan." Duncan added sighing at the young King's ignorance.

"That may be so Duncan but I still have my doubts." Cailan sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "But I will follow on anyway.

"So glad to hear that you're Majesty." Duncan let out a small chuckle at the Kings actions.

"No more calling Cailan that…" Elissa felt sick saying his name, she felt disrespectful as she pulled a face as she did so. "I'm sorry Ser."

Cailan chuckled once more at the young girl as her actions made her look so cute. "I understand Elissa; I would have insisted _you_ call me Cailan anyway."

This caused her to blush once more, in an attempt to hide the blush she hugged Timber tightly hiding her face in his short black fur. "Of course your Maj… Cailan." She murmured from Timber's fur.

Duncan caught the way Cailan was looking at Elissa but he had also seen the way Alistair would look at her in the short time she had been with them. "Well, I think we should head off in the morning, Cailan and I will have to wear helmets."

* * *

They said there goodnights and being exhausted as they were it wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep, Morrigan's mother had ensured them her magic would keep them hidden from the Darkspawn for the night. It was early morning when Elissa jerked awake, sweat beads on her forehead, breathing ridged.

"Bad dream?" Alistair's voice filled her ears making her jump once more. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Elissa let out a sigh of relief, she gave Alistair a small weak smile bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging them. "It seemed so real…"

"It is real… Well sort of… That's the Archdemon… That's how we know it's a blight…" He explained quietly trying not to disturb the two sleeping men. "All Grey Wardens have these dreams."

Elissa stayed quite for a moment looking at Alistair in the early morning light staring right back at her. "We can't we just tell … Cailan that?" She mused.

"Grey Warden secret." He replied simply with a small laugh. "We just can't tell them anything about us really."

"I'm sorry Alistair…" Her words were small and hardly audible; her stunning bright teal colored eyes loomed on the warrior.

Alistair pulled a confused look on his face. "What for?"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in that battle… and almost dying." She answered resting her chin onto her knees, her beautiful golden hair sat in lovely ringlets down her back and slightly folding onto the ground around her, her beautiful teal eyes stood out against her golden hair and pale face, she was truly a lovely site, just like her mother.

Alistair let out a small chuckle unsure how to act around someone like her. "I thank you for that Elissa. I finally got to fight along side Duncan."

* * *

Elissa and Alistair talked for the rest of the early morning before Duncan and Cailan awoke, they began to pack up their supplies as Morrigan's mother made her way over to the King and his three Grey Wardens.

"Thank you for saving my life." Elissa said sweetly bowing her head low to the elderly woman.

"I liked you from the moment I met you! But there is something you can do in return… Take Morrigan with you, she will be a great aid for you in you're travels." She spoke huskily but only towards Elissa not towards the men. "You will be a great leader here."

Elissa looked at the old woman like she was crazy. "I'm not the leader, Duncan is."

"Not this time, my dear. I think you have shown yourself and I will follow you." Duncan's voice chimed in soothingly like always. "You are a true leader."

Cailan let out a laugh and placed his hand firmly on Duncan's shoulder. "I will too, I owe you my life."

Alistair nodded and added "Of course I will." Timber barked happily as his import which cause Elissa to crack a small smile.

"I don't know… you're all more experienced then me-"

"Nonsense Elissa! That courage out on the battlefield took my men many years to come by!" Cailan stepped too her side and placed his strong muscle arm around her firmly. "I believe in you."

"Then in that case… we could defiantly use someone with Morrigan's ability…." Elissa squeaked out uncomfortably before clearing her throat and adding. "I will take her along with us."

"Wonderful! I shall go inform her, give her five minutes and she shall be ready." The old lady cackled turning around and heading into the hut.

"Are you sure about this?" Elissa questioned turning to face the three men behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed and faved/alerted, I appreciate it! Now this chapter is just setting up for the story so I apologize if it's a tad boring! Please review I love hearing what you think.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The three of them looked back at the young girl standing still quite nervously, Cailan gave her a charming smile before speaking up first. "Elissa my dear you will do amazingly, after all Duncan and I are dead, remember?" He joked casually.

Elissa smiled lightly looking at the handsome king feeling her cheeks growing hot; she spun around to turn away from him. "Thank you… Ser." She spoke timidly once more.

"You can't honestly do this mother! Do I not get a say?" Morrigan's voice was heard off in the distance as she practically yelled at her mother.

Her mothers' chuckle rang through their ears as they both made their way back to the group of survivors. "Child they will fail without you." Was all she said before they reached the group…

Morrigan stood next to her mother clearly not amused as she looked at the three men, the female and the dog. "Well mother tis' time to say farewell." She gave a long drawn out sigh to show once more how much she didn't like this idea.

Elissa stared at the old woman for a moment, she looked like she had lived for many years . "Excuse me, what is your name? I would like to know the woman who saved my life." She spoke up suddenly causing all eyes to land on her.

"Name's are pretty but useless." She let out another husky chuckle before thinking for a moment. "I suppose they call me Flemeth, you can do the same."

"So you _are_ the witch of the wilds, _thee' _Flemeth from the legends." Alistair wrinkled up his nose at this thought. "Perish the thought!"

Flemeth just stared at him for a moment which made him uncomfortable but then she turned her gaze onto Elissa. "Good luck child, it is up to you, for if you fail we shall all fail."

Elissa slowly nodded her head feeling a great amount of pressure just pushed on her. "Thank you, Flemeth." She smiled sweetly at the old woman who nodded her head at her in reply.

"I suggest the village just north, or if you prefer I just simply be a silent guide…"

"No, no I prefer you speak your mind." Elissa interrupted her. "I would like it if you would feel like you're in this group." She added still nervous but yet her words sounded strong still.

Morrigan let out a small laugh as she looked at the young beauty. "I then."

* * *

They said their goodbye to Flemeth and then made their way up to Lothering, Elissa walked ahead of the rest of them but with Timber firmly at her side as her long, silky locks swayed swiftly with each step. Cailan made his way next to her swiftly reaching her and matching her steps, Elissa turned too look at the king with a raised eye brow. "Yes Ser?" She questioned curiously.

"Cailan my dear." He corrected sending her a sweet smile, one which caused her to smile in return. "I just wanted to thank you once again for saving me, I'm just sorry I didn't notice the Darkspawn before it hit you… You are very enchanting you know." He flirted carelessly causing her to blush once more.

"It's alright… Cailan, I would have done anything to…" Elissa stopped in her tracks, as did Duncan and Alistair; they could feel _them_ about; Elissa took her right hand and placed it on her left sword handle and her left hand on her right sword handle crisscrossing her hands. She pulled out her blades as a beautiful noise was made as they left their protection. "Darkspawn…"

The others pulled out their weapons at the ready, Alistair held his hefty shield in one hand and his sword in the other as he made his way next to Elissa, Timber let out a low defensive growl into the distance which was covered heavily with trees and bushes.

An arrow whizzed out of the bushes at Elissa as she instantly spun gracefully to the left causing the arrow to whoosh passed her and clang into the tree just behind her, then one jumped out of the trees with his large axe in his hand, he swung at Alistair who quickly defended himself with his shield before they knew it there was seven surrounding them charging for the attack.

Duncan connected one attack with the next remarkably as he killed the one that was charging at him, Timber tackled the one that struck Alistair's shield taking him to the ground growling and ferociously biting it; Morrigan threw her staff forward causing the tip to taint a light blue, a cold chill filled the area before the two Darkspawn in front of her froze in their place, Cailan noticed this then smashed through both with his sword causing a loud clash to ring through out the wilds as their bodies shattered. Elissa was so graceful with her swords; she knew every weak spot on the body and would slice them all within four seconds killing the three surrounding her in one graceful motion. "Blood." She pulled a face as she looked down at her self covered in it.

Duncan placed his swords back into their place on his 'belt' before sending a smile at the girl. "You will have to get use to it my dear."

Elissa nodded but stayed silent, it was more the fact it reminded her of what happened at the castle and her family. "Let's keep going."

* * *

They had finally staggered out of the Korcari wilds and Lothering stood barely visible by the fog in the distance, Elissa stepped onto the large stone bridge that lead down to Lotherings' entrance and in an instant she was surrounded by a group of male thugs, three of them stood in front of the rest of the group facing them, arms folded while the other five and their leader laughed and surrounded Elissa.

"Oh look at this pretty thing." The seeming leader snickered stepping just in front of Elissa smirking at her. "Prettiest thing we've seen in a long time wouldn't you say boys?"

There were snickers and grunts in reply as Elissa rolled her eyes, Timber growled at them ready to attack. "It's okay Timber." Elissa called out to him causing him to relax a little.

The leader let out a laugh standing right in front of her now. "Ten silvers and I guess you can go."

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed folding her arms in front of herself. "I don't really think you want to face a Grey Warden now do you?" She questioned staying strong.

"Them Grey Wardens killed the king." The larger man standing next to the leader spoke up causing Elissa to turn her eyes onto him.

"What?" She asked sounding a little more surprised then she wanted too. "What do you mean we killed the king?"

The leader let out a laugh. "Loghain has quite a large bounty on any Grey Wardens still alive, they betrayed the king and let him die in Ostagar. Maybe you're head would be worth more then the ten silvers we are charging…It's a shame really, such a pretty girl." He went to put his hand onto his weapon as the rest of the group went to move.

In an instant Elissa had spun around him around to his back, whipping out both her swords and holding them crisscrossed against his throat. "One strike and I can take you're head off." She spoke into his ear as the other thugs didn't know how to react.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The leader panicked as sweat beads appeared on his forehead, Elissa slowly took the swords away from his throat. "Let us go please!"

"First give me everything you've stolen." Elissa replied folding her arms against her chest. "Then get out, if I see you again I wont hesitate to kill you."

The leader shoved some silvers into Elissa's hand before pushing passed her and running off with the others not far behind him, she spun around to face the group who were dumb-struck staring back at her. "So that's what Loghain has done." She sighed sitting herself down onto a wooden box close by.

"It's weird hearing people talk about me like I'm dead." Cailan said suddenly making his way over too Elissa. "You're incredibly skilled with your swords and your movement; I can understand why Duncan recruited you."

"Years of having an older brother, and I think it was more cause I'd die if I didn't go with him." Elissa replied staring up towards the other three companions.

Duncan let out a chuckle. "I have been after you for a long time Elissa; you're father just refused me every time." He spoke through his helmet but Elissa could tell her was smiling.

Elissa smiled back at him before she stood up and looked around the mess the bandits had left behind. "Grab what you can, hopefully we can return some of it."

"Is this how it's going to be? Rescuing kittens from trees and reuniting the separated?" Morrigan groaned a little standing her ground with her arms folded.

"Maybe." Elissa replied simply, she spotted a tiny lamb tied up to a box and gently picked it up once untying it. "Should change kittens to lambs."

"Tis so funny." Morrigan scoffed with a roll of her eyes, Elissa shook her head in replied and stared off down the steps.

"We find information about what Loghain is up too, and then we shall head to Redcliff to see the Arl." Elissa explained as she held the little lamb tightly patting it as she did so.

"The Arl? My uncle?" Cailan asked curiously from just behind Elissa. "Do I have to not allow him to know I'm alive?"

Elissa glanced back at him for a moment. "I don't know… we'll see." She answered feeling sick in her stomach for ordering a King around. Her and her family was second only too the King and not showing that respect really got to her.

An eleven family sat in a group looking defeated and upset, Elissa knew Morrigan wouldn't be pleased if she helped someone else but she couldn't help it she made her way over to them. "Is everything okay?" She asked politely causing them too look up at her.

"My pet lamb!" The little girl cried happily jumping to her feet; Elissa passed the lamb to her. "Thank you, thank you!"

"If you have killed those bandits our luck has just improved." The father said getting to his feet and shaking Elissa's hand. "Are they dead?"

"Gone." Elissa replied sending them a small smile, their faces showed how grateful they were. "Go through the things up there and retrieve your things."

Elissa spoke well with people, this was due to her upbringing and having to be the Teryn of Highever's one and only daughter. The elves thanked her before they left to collect their things which allowed Elissa to continue on her path, not that she really knew where to go.

"Hey… You!" A man called out from next to the tavern. "You're the Grey Warden the guards are looking for! Blond, pretty human with a dog and a male."

"Ha Alistair you are mentioned only after the dog." Morrigan laughed as she teased him watching him pull a face at her.

"What did they want?" Elissa questioned ignoring Alistair's and Morrigan's little squabble. "Can you tell me what has happened?"

"Of course! Loghain said he retreated all of his men for their safety and that King Cailan was betrayed by the Grey Wardens and all were slaughtered. Queen Anora gave Loghain the throne for now and doesn't seem that torn up her husband's dead." The man answered her questions; Elissa felt the need too look back at Cailan just for a moment before turning back to the man.

Elissa smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you." She said swiftly passing him a sovereign before bowing her head at him, he bowed back twice over in thanks.

* * *

They had spent some time in Lothering doing odds and ends for some people in order to get more information, they had come across a Qunari called Sten locked up in a cage for murdering a family, he was looking for redemption so Elissa told him she would grant it. They also crossed a sister from the Chantry names Leliana, she told them the maker brought her too them, which Elissa let her come along. They decided it was best to not stay any longer and too sleep at a camp, soon enough night had fallen upon them and they had set up their camp for the night. Alistair made his way over to Elissa who was sitting in front of the fire cozily. "Can I join you?" He asked as casually as he could without making himself sick.

"Of course." Elissa answered patting the patch of dirt just next to her. "Anything wrong?" She mused turning too look at him.

Alistair laughed out nervously causing her to raise an eye brow at the boy. "Ahem… no nothings wrong, just thought I'd join you." He turned slightly too look at her, her eyes were already on him and for that their eyes locked. "Doesn't the bottom of your hair get dirty?" He said suddenly.

Elissa looked down at her hair which touched the floor because of the length; she let out a small laugh before looking back up at Alastair. "I suppose but I don't want to cut it." She answered smiling at him.

"Ah… I see… well… then that's good." He spluttered out clearing his throat uncomfortably, getting another giggle from her in return. "You're hair I mean… its good… suits you…"

"Why thank you Alistair, I'm so glad you like it." She teased lightly looking at the handsome man. "Alistair I don't know what to do." She sighed out turning her gaze back to the fire.

"With this whole looming blight thing?" Alistair always seemed to have to make things funny and Elissa couldn't help but smile at him. "Well we are using the treaties aren't we?" He questioned receiving a nod from her in reply. "Well then we go to each place get them to help, then go to Loghain and say surprise and shove Cailan in their faces."

Elissa let out a small laugh before turning to look at him once more. "I don't know if it's going to go quite like that, but it's a start." She said getting a grin from him. "Thank you Alistair."

Alistair couldn't help but stare at her, maker she really was something else, he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when Cailan made his way over to Elissa. "May I have a moment with her?" He questioned Alistair with an odd tone to his voice; Alistair just nodded and got up off the ground where he was sitting.

Cailan sat down next to her as Alistair walked off mumbling something to himself; Elissa turned to face the man. "Are you okay? Hearing you're wife isn't too torn up about you're death must be a little hard…"

Cailan thought for a moment staring off into the distance. "Anora has been telling me what to do since we were little, so its no surprise that I was made to marry her."

"You didn't have a choice?" Elissa questioned bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"No it was pretty much decided that I would marry Anora from the day I met her." Cailan replied. "She was fine enough I suppose but I don't really think either of us loved each other."

Elissa looked at him; he really did look a lot like Alistair. "I couldn't imagine marrying someone I didn't love, my fat…" Elissa still couldn't bring herself to mention them; she stared wide eyed at the ground clearly uneasy.

Cailan placed his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "I am sorry to hear about your family; Bryce was a good friend to my father, if only good enough to make you my bride instead of Anora!" He tried to make her happy and in hearing a small laugh he smiled.

"I don't think I ever met you when we were little, si… Cailan." Elissa spoke feeling strangely at ease in his arms, suddenly there was a growl to their left, Timber was growling at Cailan angrily letting a bark out every now and then. Cailan let go off Elissa and showed both hands to which Timber moved in between them and sat down, panting happily. "He's a bit protective." She laughed embarrassedly sitting forward a bit too see over the large hound.

Cailan frowned at the dog but Timber ignored him sitting happily between them. "We did, meet." He said turning his gaze towards the camp fire since seeing over Timber would be a struggle.

"We did?" She questioned a little surprised. "When?"

"I believe you were sixteen, I watched you fight but when my father and I went over to talk to you, you were more interested in this thing." He pointed to Timber. "Your father gave him to you after you won."

Elissa let out another embarrassed laugh. "I didn't know, I apologize I cant believe I was so rude."

Cailan laughed humbly. "You weren't rude; you looked rather cute playing with the puppy and hugging your father over and over again."

Elissa looked around the camp, Duncan was sitting by his tent, Morrigan had made her little tent far away from everyone else, the new sister Leliana stood next to her tent looking into the fire humming, the Qunari Sten was standing serious faced with arms folded and then she looked to Alistair, his gaze was already on her so she sent him a small smile to which he blushed and quickly looked away.

"Well my fearless leader, we should be getting rest for the journey to Redcliff." Cailan spoke up which caused her to turn her attention back to him. "Goodnight Elissa."

"Goodnight Cailan." Elissa replied sweetly as he pulled himself up off the ground and wonder towards his tent. Timber used his large black snout to nudge her gently causing her to smile and pat his head. "Let's go to bed Mr.…" She spoke to Timber before grabbing his large snout and giving him a kiss on his nose.

He barked in reply before helping her up off the floor with his body, she said her goodnights to everyone getting goodnights back and a grunt from Morrigan… even less from Sten. She climbed into bed with Timber cuddled up next to her and let her mind wonder, what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

The sun rose slowly tinting the sky in a beautiful yellow, orange and pinkish colour; Elissa got dressed into her armor before pulling herself out of the tent, it was quiet and beautiful at this time off morning as birds soared across the sky.

"Good morning Elissa." Duncan's voice called from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise before spinning around to see Duncan. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Oh Duncan, it's okay." She replied sending him a smile. "Are you ready to get going soon?"

"Elissa… there is something I need to tell you." Duncan's persona was uneasy and Elissa could tell.

"What is it Duncan?" She mused making her way towards him slowly. "Are you okay?"

Duncan gave her a smile; she was such a caring character. "I am afraid that is not so." He paused for a moment to see the confusion on her face. "You know how we drink the blood of Darkspawn to become tainted?"

"Yes of course."

"Well eventually the taint destroys us and we go into the deep roads to live our final moments killing Darkspawn." He eyed her carefully. "I'm afraid when we go to Orzammar I will not be leaving with you."

This caught her off guard completely she didn't know how to react so instead she just stood there for a moment. "Nothing can …. Nothing can change that?"

Duncan let out a small chuckle. "I have lived a long life my dear girl and as much as I'd like to see the end of this Blight I'm afraid my body will not will it."

"Does Alistair know?"

"I have mentioned it too him once or twice but he doesn't know when, I do not wish him to know until we are there." Duncan answered seeing her face fall. "You will do wonderfully Elissa I know you will." He pulled her into a hug to which she hugged him back. "Do not tell him yet Elissa, we still have Redcliff to go to first."

"Okay." Her voice was small and uneven; she didn't know Duncan that well but he was already classed as family and loosing another family member just suck.

Duncan let go off her and patted either side of her shoulders reassuringly, he then turned around and walked back to his tent to pack up the things he needed. Elissa stood still for a moment more until everyone else began to stir awake she packed up the things she needed then waiting for everyone else before they set off on their way.

The journey to Redcliff was long and filled with Morrigan and Alistair's bickering and also Leliana would tell Duncan stories she had heard on her journey in which he was interested in, Elissa stayed silent as she followed the long dirt road that led to the village just below the castle.

"Elissa, there is something I think _we_ should tell you." Alistair called out to her as the village started to become visible, causing Elissa to stop walking and turn to look at him.

Cailan scoffed back at him. "_I _don't think it is all that important."

Alistair stared at him for a moment. "Of course it is." He sighed before adding "You are suppose to be dead after all, it's going to come up."

Cailan snorted while folding his arms across his chest. "It wont come up."

"What is it?" Elissa snapped become increasingly annoyed by the boys squabbling. "Just tell me."

The two boys stared at her uncomfortably; Alistair finally decided to speak up. "You know how I told you my mother was a servant girl? Well my father was King Maric."

Elissa looked between the two of them for a moment. "Explains the likeness." Was the first thing she could string together into a sentence.

Cailan snorted once more. "There is _no_ likeness between us." He turned his gaze to Alistair.

"Thank you Alistair for letting me know… Means I will be less caught off guard when its brought up." Elissa stated ignoring Cailan's comment, more drama to deal with, her mind was else where and although this was new its wasn't like Cailan was dead, otherwise this would have been huge news. "So you're half brothers?"

Cailan and Alistair exchanged glances between each other clearly not liking the sound of it. "I suppose." Cailan said suddenly wrinkling his nose.

"I too would have your tune if I had someone like Alistair as my brother." Morrigan spoke up since no one else seemed to.

Elissa rolled her bright blue eyes before spinning around on her heels to continue walking. "Alistair come here." She called behind her but continued to walk.

Alistair quickly made his way to her side. "Yes?"

"I don't know why you didn't mention this that night at Flemeth's but I wish you had of." Elissa spoke turning her head slightly too look at him. "Did you not trust me?"

"No, no it's nothing like…." Alistair paused as he saw great big clouds of smoke coming up from the village. "Now that's not normal."

Elissa turned to see what he was looking at, then the screaming began. "Help!" A voice screamed from inside the village. "Someone Help!!"


End file.
